Cavalier Sean
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: A teen named Sean inherits a map that leads to treasures within two unknown worlds and nervously sets out with a crew of vegetables. Will he sail to riches? ...As longs as his many phobias don't control him? VeggieTalesxKirbyxMario X-Over!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning VeggieTales, Super Mario, and Kirby.**

* * *

Cavalier Sean

A VeggieTales crossover

By MKSFan14

Pirates: the seas and oceans were infested with them. They've been around since the Roman Empire. Most are known from the 17th and 18th centuries. Throughout those centuries, cutthroats, buccaneers, and corsairs dominated the old and new worlds, ravaging them both of their gold, silver, jewels, and other valuables people call treasure.

The fiercest pirates had the most enormous troves of treasure. The man with a crew had the largest collection of all the seas. He won that trove. He wasn't even a pirate, only a man whose heart was the biggest muscle within him, armed with a magnificent sword. He was an adventurer. He'd sail beyond the world, and was rumored to have discovered two new worlds. They were, in his point of view, far marvelous beyond anyone would think.

Even though this man and his crew had the biggest trove, each man, including the captain, would sacrifice a ration of his share and gave it to anyone who wasn't so fortunate in the world. That was the big-hearted man's order.

Commonly, his days were done. And his legend was almost gone like the man himself. In Heaven, the man would pray that someone would take his or her place as the bearer of his sword. He prayed for over three hundred years. He never lost hope. Even when the world was modernizing below him, he never ceased to pray. It was in 2007 his praying would be done.

Sean Kelly presents…

A Big Idea production

…In association with

Nintendo and Hal Laboratory

Cavalier Sean

A VeggieTales crossover

Starring

Sean Kelly

Mario

Kirby

Bob the Tomato

Larry the Cucumber

Archibald Asparagus

Jeffrey Pea (O.C.)

Junior Asparagus

Laura Carrot

Annie

Percy Pea

Li'l Pea

Angus O'Kelly (O.C.)

Abigail O'Kelly (O.C.)

Gooey

Luigi

Bowser

King Dedede

Bowser Jr.

Escargon (From the Kirby Anime)

Chapter 1

Enter Sean Kelly, a boy who

gets scared out of his wits

At a park, vegetable children were frolicking around in jungle gyms, swishing back and forth on swings, and playing games with each other. On a bench, there was a human boy. He was thirteen, turning a year older in a month, had pale skin, black hair, brown eyes, and wore a green shirt and white, baggy, knee-length shorts. He leaned against the bench with his head dangling, until he heard his name being called. "Sean?" without being asked again, the boy raised his head and looked down on the ground. Only to see a pea with eyes black as those of a hand-sewed doll.

"Mmm…" the boy sounded as he stretched his arms out and tilting his head one side and again on the other. "Yeah, Percy?" he said to the pea. "Could you swing me, please?" Percy asked. "Sure." Sean answered. They both walked to a swing set with six swings. One was occupied by another pea who looked exactly like Percy, but smaller.

That was Percy's little brother.

Sean got a hold of Percy and placed him on a swing, the closest right of the pea's little brother. "Okay, Sean!" Exclaimed Percy, "Swing me high!" "Okay." Sean answered with a smile. He gently pushed the chains of the swing, making Percy move eight feet away. As the pea swung back, Sean pushed with slightly more force and made Percy swing to the height of the thirteen-year-olds neck. Sean continued the process, and Percy was soon swinging by himself. Sean noticed an immobile swing beside Percy, and decided to use. He swung back and forth. And instantly, he was getting high as Percy. He felt like he could jump, but he feared he could hurt himself by landing flat on either his back or stomach, even his head. He was having such fun he didn't notice something: how high he was swinging.

When he finally realized how high he was, with Percy, his brother, an asparagus in a yellow cap, a carrot girl with twin ponytails, and a brown-haired scallion girl with glasses watching. Sean's joy disappeared and anxiety increased from nothing.

"Oh boy…" he whimpered softly. While the spectator asparagus said, "Now Sean knows how to swing."

As Sean swooped down, he quickly cried very fast, "Help me, please!" the children couldn't understand what their foolishly endangered friend said. "Hey, Junior," Percy said to the asparagus, "…did Sean just say 'Help me, please.' or 'Shelf of cheese?" Sean couldn't take any more anxiety, so when his feet were in the air, he leaped out. And just as he feared, he fell flat on his back. The vegetable children came to the fallen boy.

"Sean!" Cried Percy's brother, "Are you alright?"

Feeling some pain in the back, Sean slowly got up and manages to say, "Yeah, Li'l Pea. I'm…" He gasped and quickly ducked down for the swing was still in motion. He raised his head back up. And unbeknownst of him, the swing came back down and crashed into the right side of Sean's head.

Sometime after Sean's predicament, he and the children were heading home on foot. With the sun sailing down like the wind and producing it's rainbow-like sunset. The children were all taking the green belt. "Was that the second time you fell on you back while swinging, Sean?" the scallion girl asked. Sean didn't want to put it that way. "Of course not, Annie." He so dared to say.

"But what about the time you were swinging at the elementary playground?" the carrot girl asked. "No, Laura." Sean falsely answered, "I was really hanging from my knees on handle bars."

The children were halfway home; they were then traveling into a section of trees and paths made by other passers that were now tolled with cobwebs. Sean heard a snap and tuned to his right shoulder, but saw nothing, but heard a distant grinding sound, and continued on. He heard another snap and turned to his left and the grinding slightly grew louder, but still forged on. The grinding grew even louder, and so did another snap. Sean felt anxiety again, and felt like being persecuted, the grinding grew louder and Sean looked back behind him and saw nothing. His heart was beating rapidly, trying run away from the sounds.

"What's up?" Cried a voice. Sean responded by quickly grabbing his heart. But noticed another pea; on a skateboard. It looked like every other pea in shape, but had long brown hair and wore a pair of shades. Then Sean's fear decreased. '"Jeffrey?" he deduced the pea's name, "What are you doing here?" "Like, what's it look like I'm doing, dude," Jeffrey said, "I'm cruising. It's what I do, man."

"I can see that, but why are you skateboarding so late? It's almost six."

"My old man like, totally had the guts to challenge me to a night race."

Sean's eyes widened with concern and stuttered out, "N-n-n-n-night race?"

"You got that right, Sean." Jeffrey said. "A race through the dark…"

"Dark?" Sean asked.

"Shadowy…"

"Sh-sh-shadowy?"

"Pitch black…"

"P-p-p-pitch black

"Streets of our neighborhood." Jeffrey finished, "And there's no way I'll be losing." He heard a quick chatting and deduced where it was coming from. "Like, Sean…you're not scared, are you?"

"Scarred?" Sean questioned, "Me? Of course not. Besides, I'm not the one who's racing."

"Tsk." Jeffrey sounded, ""Whatever. Later, dudes." The pea skated off behind the other kids, while Annie and Laura yelled out together, "Jeffrey!" While the skater was still riding off he shouted without moving himself, "…And girl dudes." Laura and Annie sweat dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An inheritance

Soon after his small friends went inside their own homes, Sean made his way for his. He didn't fell and anxiety, for there were street lights lit up in a peach color from where he entered his street, to the corner far back. By the time he was at the driveway of his house, the sky was already painted into a dark violet shade with clouds in a lighter color.

As Sean got inside, he was inside a laundry room with the lights turned off. He quickly leapt forward. He hit the door that was in front of him. He couldn't tell for it was dark. "Ah…" he sounded. He moved out his right hand and touched the handle of a freezer. He gave a tug. Then another, and the door opened and his Sean in the head.

The boy came out of the laundry room, holding a blue Popsicle. He noticed a woman in a gray t-shirt and black shorts. "Hey, Mom." Sean greeted. "Hey. Did you have a good time with the kids?" His mom asked. "Yeah." "I want you to know that your dad and I will be heading to you're Great Aunt Mimi's funeral, so you and your brothers will stay here. Mr. Don will be coming tomorrow." Sean's mom said. "'Kay." Sean answered.

Next day…

It was Saturday; a while past noon, and the thirteen-year-old boy was performing one of his signature hobbies: lounging around the house doing whatever tickles his fancy.

He sat on a burgundy couch watching T.V. Sitting oppositely from him, was a man, around in his fifties, and was lying back, snoring away. "Wow that was fast." Sean thought.

He then heard the creaking of a wooden door and looked behind himself. He saw his mom and dad in black clothing. "We're home!" the lady announced. "I can deduce how the funeral was." Sean while he got up from the couch. "Sad, depressing, sorrowful, miserable, heartbreaking, blueberry blue, tear-jerking, and uh…let's see…oh yeah, and etcetera." He also noticed an envelope in the hands of his father. "What's that, Dad?" He asked. "It's your share of Mimi's will." His father explained. "We'll give your brothers their shares. The father held out his right arm, that's holding the envelope, and Sean took it. "I'd really thank Mimi, but I don't think she'll reply."

Later, It was bedtime; 12:01. While his family was sleeping, Sean Kelly stayed up and began and to take a good look at his inheritance. He opened it from the triangular folding and looked inside. He couldn't see the whole inside of the envelope; he just saw a filthy brown color. Sean's eyes slightly grew wide. He slipped his hand inside and took out what looked like what wasn't clean in thirty years by a lazy housemaid. It felt like paper, which it was and folded. He felt a smile forming on his face. In excitement, his hand squirmed around the folded paper until it was open. The boy's excitement increased tenfold as he saw the contents of the paper. There was an unusual shape in the center, decorated in small, drawn bumps, big bumps, drawn shadows, and a line laying across the large shape, finishing at one of its uneven edges. With more excitement, Sean fainted himself to sleep.

Around 4:00 in the morning on Sunday, Sean suddenly woke up, felt all stiff, and crept to the kitchen where a stove light was still on. Slowly, he got a glass of water and took a mere sip. "Well now!" Said a voice, unknown to Sean, which woke him up. And looked to his sides and didn't see anyone. "It's 'bout time ya looked the map with yar own eyes!" "W-w-what's going on?" he thought out loud. "Why 'tis the first time I be meetin' ya; face t' face." Getting frightened, Sean ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. And because it was so dark, he began to crash into whatever was in his way.

"Ahh! Oh! Yeow! Ow!" then he just fell on the floor. "Whoa!" Exclaimed the unknown voice. "What be the rush?" "Get away from me!" Sean cried as he got up. Even though it was dark, Sean made it to some switches and turned on a switch close to one of the sides.

Sean flipped it up and saw his blind destruction: a brass lamp knocked down, occupied family picture frames fractured, and a table with room décor knocked down. "Oooh…that be a sight of misfortune right there." Said the voice. Sean looked behind himself and became nervous at what he saw. There was a man in late 17th century crimson red coat with gold buttons on the right side, and white laced cuffs laying out, covering the palms of his hands, white cravat collar around his neck and a green sash around the waist. He couldn't tell what clothes were inside, but on the man head was a black wide-brimmed hat, decorated in red and green feathers. Sean would actually like to have such a hat. His face was glowing pale with a red, short beard and green eyes. The ghostly man looked at Sean and smiled. "Not to worry, Sean." He assured him, "I'll fix things up…" he snapped his fingers, "…just like that." The man stepped forward into the mess.

He looked down at the floor where the lamp and pictures were. He waved his left hand, and just like magic, the lamp stood back up and the picture frames were reconstructed and placed where they were at first. He then approached the table and raised his hand up and the table did the same. He placed its contents on which were a vase and a red flower out of its pot. He noticed the flower drooping down, so without magic, he straightened it out and left it. But the flower drooped back down.

"Are…are you a ghost?" Sean managed to ask. "A ghost? Me?" questioned the man. He slipped his hand into his coat and drew out a dirk (dagger). He held it with both hands and stabbed himself in the chest. He let out a sharp gasp and began to step back. He walked around, feeling like he was dying, but yanked the blade out of his chest that had no wounds. "Kidding. I am a ghost." "What's your name?" Sean asked. "Why ya don't know?" Asked the shocked ghost and said, "Well, I though you wouldn't anyway. I be Angus O'Kelly, your…uh…" he began counting his fingers and was saying, "Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. "Why are you here? And how did you know my name?" Sean asked.

"I was just getting to that, lad." Angus explained. "I've been watching you since your birth. And let you know about…" he clapped his hands together. When he separated them, the paper Sean inherited appeared. "…this." Angus finished. "That's my map!" Sean deduced. "Aye." Angus agreed, "But not just any map, it's a map to treasure."

Sean had a non-greedy, but interesting smile. "I _do_ like treasure." He said. "It lies within one of two different worlds, each exotic as the other. Populated by creatures that were never seen or heard of before, except by my crew and I." Angus said. "Ye'll have to sail there." "No problem." Sean said, "I would like to go out to sea."

"Ye'll need a crew."

"I'll find some people."

"It'll be perilous."

"I'm sure…wait, what?" Sean questioned.

"There'll be danger." Angus added.

"Danger?"

"Beasts lurking around in the wilderness."

"Beasts?"

"And you'll have to fight your way out to get to your goal of gold." Angus finished.

"So what says ya, lad? Lad?" the ghost looked down and saw his descendant lying on the floor.

A few hours later, Sean began to wake up. He noticed he was in his bed and sighed. Thinking he had a bad dream, he laid his head back down, he felt something hard behind his left shoulder. He raised himself up, looked down, and saw the map and the dirk Angus had. Sean rethought that it wasn't a dream, he really met his ancestor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, folks.

* * *

Chapter 3

A new adventure begins

Sean still sat up upon his bed until he remembered something: the treasure he could find. He needed a crew. So later, he made calls to his vegetable friends, including the children from the park, and asked them to join him on a boat trip and an island "Treasure hunt." When he called Archibald, an English, sophisticated, asparagus, Archibald thought it was just a game, but he joined anyway.

But Sean couldn't begin his adventure now, he decided to wait until next weekend: spring break. The he realized something; he went back to his bed and saw the dirk on top of the folded map, and noticed something in between the two, a pure, white paper note. He grabbed it, and took a look at it.

Sean,

By the time you read this letter

I've arrange your vessel for the better

I left you a dirk, or dagger, or a knife

And who knows, it might save your life

-Angus O'Kelly

Sean could see it now. He could feel treasure in his hands already. With grand excitement, he forgot how dangerous his journey could be.

At the ending day of the week, Sean got excited as he did when he inherited his map. He believed it was the best time to venture off to riches, because of one thing that gave him the time: Spring break. One week of no school.

On Sunday morning, 9:00 A.M., Sean, wearing a sand colored shirt and shorts, and his new crew were driving to their start of adventure, with Archibald driving. He was captaining an SUV, holding a red tomato in the front passenger

seat, and studying a map, Sean, a cucumber with a one-tooth grin, Jeffrey, and the children from the park. Jeffrey felt bored. To him, being inside a car with nothing to do was drool-making. "Are we there yet?" he asked. "No." Archie

answered. Jeffrey asked between every five to ten minutes. Soon enough his asking became irritating. "Are we there yet?" Jeffrey asked for beyond count. "Yes." Sean replied.

"Really?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Every passenger and lone driver responded loudly.

"'Kay." The blonde haired pea said, "Yo, Archie, are we _not_ there yet?" Archibald chuckled and answered, "No, Jefferson, we're not." "Aw man. Wait a minute." The pea lifted his shades and gazed at their destination. It was a seaport,

with vessels stretching far. There were motorboats, speedboats, sailboats, and other seaworthy watercrafts. The dockings were all numbered in white on a blue sign.

After parking, everyone unloaded their cargo. Most of it consisted of toy shovels and buckets, ice chests, novelty toys such as wind-up teeth, a rubber chicken, from the cucumber, a skateboard, and books. Sean had a hat in his hand

and a black bag. They all entered a docking area titled '400' docks. "Hey, Sean, in this treasure hunt, do you have a map that'll tell us where we'll need to go?" Percy asked. "Well…yes. As a matter of fact, I do." Sean answered. "So

where's our boat?" The cucumber asked. Sean hadn't the slightest clue of where it is. "Uh…I'll be right back." He said and went back to the car. "In the meantime, who want donuts?" The cucumber asked with a box full. The other

vegetables couldn't help but take one.

"Man…" Groaned Sean, "Angus should've told me where, or even what my boat's going to be."

"Lad!" Angus cried as he appeared out of nowhere. "I forgot to tell ya 'bout what your boat will be." "Oh really?" Sean sarcastically said. "Now don't be using that tone when talking to your elders, even if they are dead. Now the boat

number you have to look for is 414." As the ancestor and descendant consulted, the cucumber was about to eat a donut until a seagull came to his side, and he soon got chased by a flock of them. "And once ye get out of the bay, just

keep… uh…" Angus halted. He reached into his crimson coat and took out a compass, with a red arrow pointing to town, and the opposing end to the sea. "…heading south." He finished No other turns, just straight south, until you go in

many circles." He took Sean's hand and placed the compass in his palm. "Take this compass, too." "Thanks, Angus." Sean replied. "I knew ye'd say something like that. Now I must say good day to you." And the ghost vanished. "_Many_

_circles?_" Sean thought.

Sean returned to his crew and noticed the donut box on the cucumber's head. "Are they gone, Bob?" he asked the tomato. "Yeah, Larry. You can finish you donut in peace, now." The tomato answered. Larry smiled and sighed in relief

and finished his donut. Everyone walked to find number "414", and soon found it. "This must be it," Sean said. Everyone was gazing at a 50 ft long and 13 ft wide boat. Its hull was white, had stainless steel railing, and inside the helm

was an authentic historical ship's wheel. Despite that going on a boat ride, concerning a treasure hunt, wasn't expecting to the children, they were impressed. "Sean, I just thought that when you invited the children to a treasure hunt,

I thought you meant by searching around the beach for buried change and sea shells. Sean wanted to tell everyone the real truth, but he decided to wait until at sea. So he said, "Let's get on board." Everyone loaded the boat up with

their provisions and/or gag toys, then soon enough, they shoved off.

Sean had an interest in boats, especially wind-powered vessels and the row-powered. He and some of the children, looked far out to the main land, it was at picture size. The 13-year-old boy clapped his hands together and declared,

"Now I can put 'em on." "Put what on, Sean?" Percy asked. Without speaking, Sean placed his hat upon his head. It was a wide-brimmed sun hat made of straw, decorated with bird feathers and half of a colored ostrich plume. His hand

dived into the black bag and grabbed out his small blade, a wooden sword, and a long piece of decorated cloth. The children wondered what Sean was doing, but didn't mind. "Hey, Sean…what are you wearing?" Junior asked as he saw

Sean wrapping the cloth around his waist and inserting the sword inside. "You look like a pirate." Laura believed. "Well thank you, Laura." Sean replied as he tipped the hat's brim and back. The tomato and cucumber noticed the boy

who turned pirate and approached him. "Sean… you're dressed like a pirate because…?" Bob asked. "Pirates are awesome." Sean answered; he had a big interest in pirates, their weaponry, and clothing. "Hey, if Sean can dress himself

as a pirate then I can, too!" Larry said as he placed an eye patch over his forehead and nothing else, "I didn't bring the whole costume." He confessed.

"Yo, Archie." Jeffrey spoke at atop of the helm. "You don't like, think this boat trip is going to be boring as the road trip, do ya? 'Cause I'm getting bored already." Archibald rolled his eyes and just steered the boat. "I suggest that you

_don't_ start saying 'Are we there yet'." He said.

As the day ending with the moon up high, and with the main land beyond out of sight, Sean felt it was time to come clean. "Hey guys." He began, "There's something I gotta tell you all." "Yes, Sean?" Archibald replied. "There's something

I have to tell you all." "Yeah?" Annie asked.

"I don't have the VeggieTales episode, _Are you My Neighbor_, but that's another story." Sean said, "When I said we're going on a treasure hunt…

"Yeah…?" Said all vegetables.

"…I really meant we're going to hunt for real deal booty."

Jeffrey and Larry started to snicker after Sean spoke. "So was I right about the map thing?" Percy asked. Sean nodded. "And it's a _real_ deal?" Lil' Pea followed. Sean repeated his nod. "So, how'd you get it?" Bob asked. "I know!" Larry

exclaimed, "Since he's a pirate, he must've stolen it from other pirates. Am I right?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Not really, Larry. The map was my share of my aunt's will. And Angus told me the treasure was within two other worlds that he knows of." Sean explained. Everyone else had a confused look on their faces. "Angus is my ancestor." Sean

explained specifically, and the crew grew more confused. "Sean, if this Angus character was your ancestor, then he must be dead." Archibald said, "Inheriting a map from a will is quite possible…" "He _did_ tell me about the worlds. And

said that we have to go straight south to get there." Sean explained.

"Uhhh… Sean." Bob sounded from the helm.

"Yeah."

"Does that include the whirlpool up ahead?"

Sean and Archibald climbed up to the helm and couldn't see anything. Archibald looked onto the control board and flipped a switch, and lights flashed forward out to see massive, deep, whirlpool, which is pulling the whole boat in. Bob,

Archibald, and especially Sean, screamed in fear. Jeffrey soon joined them and cried out, "Like, why are we screaming?"

"We're being pulled into a whirlpool!" Sean cried quickly. "A wave pool?" Jeffrey misquoted, "That's awesome! I gotta get my board!" he stormed below deck, while the other children looked from the side and started to scream from the

sight of the whirlpool.

"Archie, turn the boat around. Quickly!" Sean commanded. The English asparagus ignited the boat's motor, turned the other way and started to fight away from the whirlpool's strong force that rendered the motor useless. As the

vessel's stern was drawing close, Sean looked down into the deep sea vortex, and was caught in its motion, going round and round and round and round and round. "Many circles." Sean said under his breath. He snapped his fingers

and sprang to the helm and turned the wheel. "Sean! What are you doing?" Bob said. "Going over a chicken's limits!" Sean said. The boat charged into the vortex, making everyone panic like crazy. Larry placed a duck-headed floaty

around himself. Jeffrey, still think the vortex was a wave pool, jumped overboard, with his skateboard under him, but he should've used a surf board. The boat started to spin around the whirlpool as they went deeper into it. Despite

that he found out what Angus had told him, Sean was still in fear and held onto the control board of dear life. Everyone else continued to scream and panic as they were sucked into the water at the whirlpool's end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A whole new world (Not that the name's copyrighted or anything)

The beginning of the next day was a mixture of the usual and the unusual, waking up to the new day and waking up only to see a group of vegetables and a 13-year-old boy being surprisingly shipwrecked on land. Sean opened his eyes to see his vision being blocked by his wide-brimmed, feathered hat. He shifted the hat up and saw his lone vessel, beached and very damaged from being forced into the whirlpool.

The boat's deck was flooded with water and the hull was banged with dents from bow to stern. The windows were cracked and had dew intruding inside. The cabin door was broken off, and water was free to intrude and damage all cargo that could be harmed such as books, food supply, and novelty toys.

"Aw man." Sean mumbled, "I'm done for. I don't know what to do." He whimpered and got down to his knees, "The boat's busted, the foods soggy and bland, and I'm stuck on a deserted island. No way to get home. I'm having anxiety…" As Sean anxiety appeared, it vanished when he turned his head away and opposite to the sea. He saw a rocky cliff, and heard that sounds of waking vegetables that caught his attention.

"Oh my…" Archibald groaned as he got up, "I haven't been in a storm like that since _Jonah_." "Oh…I feel so numb. I can't feel a thing." Bob muffled in the sand. Jeffrey got up and straightened his glasses and noticed something blue, with wings, and massive red lips called a leap (From Kirby and The Amazing Mirror) approaching the tomato. "Does that like, include that big-lipped ball that's hopping to you, dude?" He asked. Still thinking he's numb, Bob managed to lift himself up, and with his eyes half closed and was soon blinded by the leap, smooching the tomato's whole face. When the leap released Bob, it hopped away. Larry, having seen the sight, leaped up to his… to his… he didn't had ant feet so let's say he lifted himself up, and moved his head out. "Uh Bob, are you okay?" he asked. The stunned tomato made no reply, but turned slowly to face Larry, he had an unusual looked and disgusted look on his face. "Is that a yes…or a no? Or maybe in between?" Larry asked. Bob breathed in, his chest expanding, and fired out of his mouth, "AHHHHHHH!" and he sprinted off, screaming. Seeing the tomato, Larry said, "Or maybe he's excited that he got his first kissed." Bob was screaming so loud, he could shatter an inventory on mirror than any fat lady in a Viking helmet and metal bra.

Sean looked before him and saw a cliff that's glazed with green grass. He turned his head to his left and noticed a slope within the cliff. When he began to walk towards the slope, he heard Archibald call out his name. So he turned around to reply. "Where are you going?" the British asparagus asked. "To see where we wound up at!" Sean replied. The young man escalated up the slope and at the top, he witnessed a fantastic scenery.

The landscape was enormous; grass was purely green, with healthy trees with some bearing fruit. There were grass-topped, light brown pillars with a striped pattern and unusually, there were colorful stars. Sean looked up to the sky that was rich in a fine blue that could be seen in fine art, with no grey clouds, but flying islands of white. Sean thought the whole scene was like a page being torn from a storybook and was brought to life. "Wow." Sean said in amazement. "My goodness." Spoke a familiar Englishman of an asparagus, accompanied by two show hosts and six vegetable children. "Are we in Snoodleberg?" Larry wondered aloud. Curious, Sean reached into his pocket and took out his map. He unfolded and studied the detail of the island within the map. He noticed there were some shapes in the form of the pillars and stars, even noticed the slope he walked up on and where a dotted line begins. "This is it." Sean said, "This is where we start finding the treasure." "It is?" Junior asked. "If so, then let's hop to it." Archibald said. "Where must we go, Sean?"

"Uh…" Sean sounded as he looked to his map. He pointed to the beginning of the dotted line, that leads straight to a tomato with wavy lines inside. "We start from here…and walk to a tomato shaped pond… or a lake… or something." "Well like, come on, dudes. Let's find that treasure and get loaded!" Everyone forged on to their destination, walking along the grassy fields. Sean multitasked by looking at the every five to ten seconds and up to his surroundings. During his looking to the map, he noticed a line cutting through the dotted one. He began to wonder. _What's that line in our_… "Whoa!" the boy cried as fell forward and began tumbling down a long hill without a pail. "Well…" Jeffrey began as he saw his captain in such a state, "…follow the captain." And he started to tumble down.

Sean crashed at the bottom of the hill, and was soon informed of a surprise. "Ow…" he moaned. He looked before him and gasped at what he saw. A disturbed, round, brown, cat-eared creature called scarfy awakened from its nap. It shook itself and regained consciousness. It looked around with his large, round eyes, and noticed Sean, scarred and slowly crawling away. The scarfy smiled and soared to the boy, who felt more scarred of the approach. "Oh no." Sean whimpered and shield his face with his arms. He expected the beast to swallow him whole without chewing, but instead he was licked with the scarfy's long, large tongue, making the young teen giggle.

"Well now," Archibald began and being reassured of the scarfy's actions, "It seems that creature is rather friendly." "He could be a great plush toy design." Laura thought aloud. Jeffrey was tumbling fast, and he couldn't see where he was bound to be, and he disturbingly collided with the licking scarfy and made him crash into the ground. "Like…" the pea began, feeling dizzy, "I'm sorta okay." Sean looked to the crashed scarfy with its face kissing the grassy ground and noticed the creature shaking. "What's happening?" he said. The creature shook more and more and raised up, revealing not two innocent doll eyes, but one, giant, green cat eye, complete with fangs protruding from the mouth. The sight made the other vegetables gasp in shock and feared what could happen next. The enraged beast turned to Jeffrey, who was regaining consciousness and noticed the beast. "What's up?" He greeted. The one-eyed scarfy replied by charging to Jeffrey. "Jeffrey!" Sean gasped and sprang quickly to his feet, sprinted and grabbed Jeffrey from being eaten by the beast, which crashed into the hill.

"Like, thanks, man." The blonde-haired pea said.

"Sean! Jeffrey!" Bob cried. The boy and pea looked up to the top of the hill. "Run, guys! Run for your lives!" The two agreed to the advice and began to retreat away from the hill. The scarfy managed to pull out from the hill, and felt more enraged, with steam whistling out of its ears and soared fast its enemies. "Bob! We gotta help Sean and Jeffrey!" Larry said. "Right! Let's go!" the tomato agreed and everyone began hopping down the hill to catch up to the beast and their friends.

Sean panted as he ran through the colorful field, with the scarfy on his tail. He looked down to see Jeffrey in his hands and said, "Jeffrey, see it that freak monster is behind us." The long haired pea shifted until he could see through back of Sean's cradling arm. And he saw the enraged scarfy lunging and chomping close with each lunge. "Dude, Use your sword!" The pea advised.

"My sword?" It's just wood!" Sean panted.

"Better than nothing, man! Just drop me and face that freak!"

"What if it eats me?"

"Just do it, dude!"

Hesitantly, Sean dropped Jeffrey and drew out his sword. "Charge, dude! Charge!" Jeffrey cried while leaping up. Sean gulped as he pointed the blade of the sword towards the imminent scarfy. He wanted to flee off, but screamed a cowering battle cry and sprinted off in the beast's direction. The 13-year-old boy charged closer to the beast, and lunged the sword into the scarfy's mouth that was ajar. The blade was halted by the scarfy when it chomped on half of the blade. "Uh-oh." Sean whimpered. With the strength of the enraged scarfy, it swung Sean around and sent him flying afar.

"AHHHH!" Sean screamed through the air. He couldn't tell her he was going to land, beause he was facing the sky he was in. He crashed hard into the soft grass and was unknown he crashed into something... or someone. He began to lift his head up and began to rub the back of it. "Errr…" He groaned from the crash. "I feel like I've crashed onto a mud puddle." Sean still had strength and used it to turn his head behind him and let out a gasp. The boy sprang to his feet and stared at what his back landed on. It looked small, round, and pink with two red objects that were short and long, but almost seemed like feet. "Oops." Sean said. He began to hear soft sound as he had his eyes still locked on the creature. It began to stand on its red feet and Sean got a good, simple description of the creature's face. The pink creature had rosy cheeks, a small mouth, and when it opened its eyes, they were round as ovals and were blue. It shook itself as it regained consciousness and noticed Sean look straight at him. "Poyo?" It cooed as it tilted its head. " 'Poyo'?" Sean echoed as he tilted his own head. The pink puffball smiled and squealed out, "Hi!" while waving his tiny arms. Sean felt relieved and waved his own hand, "Yeah, hi." He said.

The sound of familiar screaming pea rang through Sean's ears, making him, and the pink creature, respond by looking before them and saw Jeffrey still in hot pursuit by the scarfy. "Like, help, dude!" the pea yelped. "Poyo!" the puffball squealed in alarm. "Dude! Get your sword!" Jeffrey yelled as he dodged the snapping of the beast. Sean scanned the ground frantically to find his weapon, until he targeted the hilt. So while the scarfy was busy with Jeffrey, Sean stealthily walked to his sword, and when he got his grasp on the grip, he had a devastating look as he saw the wooden blade snapped in two, with the ending half dangling when the boy picked it up.

When he looked to his right to see Jeffrey, still screaming while he was being chased, he got a glimpse of his new puffball friend approaching a pond. "What's he doing?" Sean wondered. The puffball was then a foot away from the water, and grew serious. When he opened his mouth, it grew ten times its size and inhaled deeply; the water in the pond rose up and was pulled into the inhaling mouth. After getting a decent amount of water, the puffball ceased inhaling. In a moment, the puffball turned ocean blue, and was crowned with a head piece in the form of tidal waves. "Whoa!" Sean said when he saw the once-pink creature's transformation. Jeffrey was amazed as well.

The puffball charged at the scarfy, leaped up and sprayed the angered creature with a beam of water from his mouth. Sending the scarfy, all wet, and to crashed into the ground. When the beast got contact of Kirby with his own eye, it shook itself dry and grew angrier. It charged at the puffball and opened its jaws to swallow the enemy, but the tiny ball sprayed the ground and sent itself flying up, dodging the beast. The puffball landed on his feet and saw the scarfy turning around and glaring at him. The one-eyed monster gave an ear-shattering roar and lunged forward. When it arrived close to the puffball, he sprayed one more beam of water; so strong, it was capable of more than getting the scarfy wet, but catapulting the scarfy far away, and making him yelp though the air.

"Dude…" Jeffrey said.

"You said it, Jeff." Sean said.

"Sean!" A tomato called out as he and the rest of the vegetable crew caught up at the pond. "Are you and Jeffrey alright?" Junior asked. "That must've been one bad dog…cat…Cyclops… thing." Larry said. "Who knew a place like was inhabited by such savage creatures." Archibald said.

"Hey, don't worry dudes and female dudes. We're cool." Jeffrey said. Percy looked around and saw no scarfy in sight. "I don't see that big bully. Let's get out of here before it comes back." "How did you ever escaped the…the…whatever it is?" Archibald asked. "Some little gumball helped us." Sean said. "You mean _that_ gumball?" Laura asked. Everyone looked to the pond and saw the puffball. The little creature approached the crew. It gave one twirl on his foot, and was changed back into the pink physique he once had.

"It's another plush toy idea!" Laura thought.

"What is he, exactly?" Archibald asked.

Randomly the pink creature squealed out, "Kirby! Kirby!"

"It talks, too!" the English asparagus said.

"So it's a Kirby?" Larry asked.

"I think that's his name, Larry." Bob said with a drop of sweat on his head.

"Hey, Kirby." Sean greeted. "I'm Sean."

"Poyo." Kirby cooed as he waved his hand.

Just as soon as Kirby was acquainted with everyone in the crew, Sean pulled out his map and examined it. He glanced at the tomato drawing with waves and took his eyes off and aimed at the pond. Back to the drawing, and back to the pond. "We're here!" Sean deduced. "What do you mean?" Bob asked. "This is the pond on the map." Sean explained.

"Really?" Percy asked with his eyes lighting up, "Then where do we go now, captain?" Sean scanned the dotted line where the tomato pond was, and saw that the line continued on west. It was slightly curving and entered a patch of blunted triangles, and halted a small circle with an "X". "According to the map, we go…" Sean stated as he pointed a finger to the line meeting the pond and followed it from there, "…west from here… to… I think into some mountains." He finished.

"Like, come on, dudes. Let's go!" Jeffrey announced. "Jeffrey," Sean protested, "I'm the captain, so I give the orders. And I say let's go."

The whole crew forged on, while Kirby stood behind. Annie stopped and turned to Kirby, "Hey, Kirby, are you coming?" She then turned to Sean, "Hey, Sean, could Kirby come with us?" Sean turned to see the pink creature nearly twenty four feet away, and called out, "Come on, Kirby! You can come with us if you like."

A smile was formed on Kirby's face and squealed with joy. "Poyo!" And he sprinted to catch up with his new friends. Everyone was wondering what lies ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

More Trouble

As the crew, and their new, and surprisingly strong ally, Kirby, continued their journey after the scarfy situation. As everyone traveled, the crew, minus Kirby, were still amazed at the fairy tale-like scenery; they saw streams with jumping fishes wearing scuba goggles, a biospark ninja meditating, and even animals and birds that were very familiar, but with more bubbly profiles. When the crew approached a river, they noticed a trail of stones, half buried in the water. The hopped from rock to rock to get to the other side of the river. And as they hopped on a green covered rock, they had no knowledge that the green-covered rock was a kapar.

"So…" Larry began, "What's this place called, anyway?" "Dree Lan." Kirby cooed. The cucumber was confused with such a name for a place unlike any other. "Dree Lan?" He questioned. "I think Kirby was trying to say 'Dream Land'" Bob thought. "Oh!" Larry said, "Sounds better for a colorful place. Even if there's giant monster that look cute and turn into Cyclopes." While the walking continued, Sean had began to hear something distant and see something that seemed a top of an upcoming hill. He became curious. "Hey, I think I see something." He said. Increasing the speed of his walking, the teen found himself atop of the hill. What he thought was a top of the hill wasn't there, but far from it: the top of a watch tower, and glanced below and saw a town, civilization. Sean turned back to find his crew and Kirby catching up. "Like, what do you see, dude?" Jeffrey asked. "It's a town." Sean said.

Bob found a route down the hill and to the town. And when they entered, the villagers were nothing like what the crew expected. The villagers were crème colored blobs called cappies, some wore clothes, some didn't, some wore only clothing accessories such as a straw hat. Cappy children scurried a playground, an elderly cappy with bushy grey eyebrows, that covered his black, oval eyes, and a long beard, dressed as a mailman with a blue hat and satchel. And carried a squiggly cane for support.. He sorted through envelopes to find the right one to place in a mailbox. Other villagers were having conversations with each other in groups, or just relaxing wherever makes them comfortable.

"Dude! They're blobs!" Jeffrey thought as he lifted his shades up to his forehead. "Well, hello there strangers." A cheerful voice greeted. The crew turned their heads right and saw a well-dressed cappy with a grey mustache, in a brown suit and top hat, and blue bow tie. "Hey—I mean hi." Sean greeted back. "Yo, I got a couple questions for you dude." Jeffrey said as he made his way to approach the greeting cappy. "Yes?" Asked the cappy. "Are you a mutant blob?" The pea asked curiously, with a response of a confused look on the villager's face. "A mutant? Me?" He questioned and answered politely, "No, sir. I'm a cappy, and you all are in Cappy Town. And I see you all must be acquainted with Kirby." "Poyo!" Kirby squealed as he waved "Hi" to the cappy, and he responded by taking off his hat like a salute and placed back on his hat. "Oh!" Exclaimed the suited cappy. "Where are my manners?" My name is Len Blustergas, I'm the town mayor." "'Kay." Jeffrey said. "Second question in, do you know where we could like, get something to eat?" "Why of course. Chef Kawasaki's restaurant is up the street." Len said as he pointed out. "Uh…yes…thank you." Archibald said. "Cool." Jeffrey said. "I could really go for like, a breakfast burrito." "Thanks, Mr. Mayor." Sean said as he and his friends walked off.

As everyone set foot for the restaurant, many cappies were laying eyes on them, for they have never, in their lives, seen such characters about. When the crew approached an Asian-style building, they thought it was their destination. After opening a sliding door, everyone was greeted by a jolly, orange in a white apron and chef's hat, and a funny grin on his face. Apparently, he was the building's owner, Chef Kawasaki. From the chef's appearance, he seemed unusual to be a cappy, what with his body being orange and had feet like Kirby. The crew even wondered if the chef was a cappy.

After eating, and receiving the food on the house, the crew and Kirby exited out with unusual tastes in their mouths. "That was…rather odd." Archibald said as he would remember pouring salt from the sugar jar into tea. "I like, didn't taste anything wrong in my burrito; it was pretty sweet." Jeffrey stated. "Jeffrey, the chef used strawberry jelly to replace sauce." Bob reminded. Contrarily, Kirby had been eating at Chef Kawasaki's countless times and thought the chef's cooking was fantastic.

"Hey, Sean, should get back to the map?" Lil' Pea suggested. "Uh… right." Sean agreed. He slipped his hand into a pocket in his shorts and plucked out a folded brown paper. The young man began to unfold the tattered material, and just when he could get a glimpse of the picture, a strong gust of wind sailed into town. It was so strong it knocked plants over, blow hats off heads, Sean secured his own with his hand on his hated head, while the map slipped though the other hand and twirled away with the wind. "Oh no!" Sean cried. "Dude, that thing has our fortune instructions on it!" The crew couldn't waste another moment while the map continued to fly off. So they began to pursue the old paper while it hadn't gone far and as fast as the crew could run and/or hop. Unknown to them they were followed by something round and blue. The flying paper lead its possessors out of town and high above a gravel road, whish escalated up a hill. Sean was panting heavily, and held onto his side: a sign that he was running out of energy, and the rest of his friends charged passed him. "Ho man…" the teen wheezed.

The loose map continued to twirl in the wind, until it slid into the window of an enormous building: a castle. In the bedroom; its floor was covered with fine burgundy carpet, when the map landed. The walls were white with ocean waves painted at the bottom. The contents were a fancy veil to change clothes behind, a giant boom box, a normal TV confronting a chair, and a king-sized bed that's unusually, had regular sheets. Opposite of the window, there was a pair of large, well-crafted wooden doors, and they were swung open and each crashed into the walls, and what entered is a blue, bloated, bird-like creature, with a yellow thick beak and mitten-like hands, dressed in a red open robe, lined with white, a red and yellow zigzag pattern band around his round stomach, and topped with a gold-rimmed, red cap with a white ball on top. He was in a displeasured mood.

"Doggone cooks…" He grumbled, "…can't help but think if their food's getting' worse or Kawasaki's is better…" The bird approached the chair and slumped down. Before he equips the remote to the TV, he decided to look down to find an old piece of paper on his carpet. "Now what?" He groaned and believed the paper was garbage thrown into his room by children or a rag his servants would use to clean. He reached down to pick up the paper and noticed the side that was facing the floor. "Huh?" he thought. He stared at a trail of black, dashed lines; he followed them from a round marker to what at the end seemed to be an "X". The bird's eyes became interested by the appearance of the capitalized letter. "This here had better be what I expect it to be."

Sean managed to catch up to his friends, but it took a while, what with his lack of energy. When he arrived, the crew was halted. The halt gave Sean time to remove his hat and wipe lines of sweat from his forehead. "What's going on?" He asked and looked forward. The young man saw, with his friends, a football field away, an enormous castle. The walls and towers were of yellow bricks and had engravings of its owner, surrounding the drawbridge, while some portions of the wall were coated in moss. And each wall was armed with teams of cannons. The towers were topped with red conical roofs. In the center of the ancient building was a large round, keep.

Sean became nervous. "We're not going in that castle, are we? Not that the map just flew in there, right?" Bob turned to face his captain, "Keep dreaming, Sean." He said, "The map dove into that place. So we'll have to get it back by going in there." Everyone approached closer to the castle, near the edge of the moat. All looked up to see anyone atop of the wall. "Hello!" Sean exclaimed. After some moments, the teen received no answer. He encircled his mouth with his hands and exclaimed more loudly, "HELLO!" Sean call has been answered. "What?" a waddle doo replied, "What is it? Who are you people?" "Uh…uh… I'm Sean and these are my friends. Whose castle is this?" he asked aloud. "This is the home of his majesty, King Dedede, ruler of Dream Land." The waddle doo said. "Now state your business." "You see, sir, we've lost something and it may have flown into the castle. May we have permission to come in and find it?" Sean asked. "Of course not! You all are commoners! And the king doesn't like commoners wandering around in his castle!" "Then can we talk to the king and see what he says?" Archibald asked.

"No, he's busy."

"With what?"

"You know… king stuff."

Unknown to the crew and Kirby they heard a voice behind them. "What's up?" It said. Everyone turned around to see a blue blob with a smile on his face. "Gooey!" Kirby cheered. "Hey, Kirby." The blob greeted. "You know Kirby?" Percy asked. "You bet!" the blob answered. "He's my pal. What are you guys doing?" Sean looked back up the castle wall in front of them and turned around and said, "We're trying to get in the castle. Do you know a way?"

As the crew discussed with the blob, the guarding waddle doo began to hear something echoing through his head. And felt like he was being controlled.

_You will permit the children into the castle…_

"I will permit the children into the castle." He repeated.

_Ye will apologize for the inconvenience…_

"I will apologize for the inconvenience."

_Ye will let them go about their business…_

"I will let them go about their business."

_Hop to it…_

"Hop to it. Oh wait…" the one-eyed creature approached the wall, looked down and noticed the crew still discussing. "Hey!" he shouted to those below. Everyone looked up to the guard. "Sorry for the inconvenience. In the name of his majesty, King Dedede, I grant you all permission to enter the castle." Everyone lightened up at the guard's change of mind and soon heard loud clicking as the drawbridge was being lowered to their feet. As the crew crossed the bridge and entered the castle, the waddle doo was confused as he was thinking of his recent actions. "What made me say that?" he wondered.

When the crew entered, they looked around the grand courtyard, seeing aligned trees and stones paths leading to wherever. "Okay, where do we go now?" Larry asked. "Well the map must've flown into somewhere around here, but we know exactly where. So we gotta search around. Hopefully it hasn't been picked by any maintenance." Bob hypothesized. "Right." Sean agreed, "Let's go."

Within the dome-topped keep, the bloated bird was in the living quarters of one of his subjects. He was a snail with lavender skin, green whiskers, and a turquoise shell. The king looked over the snail's shoulder as he examined the old paper, his majesty discovered in his bedroom, with a magnifying glass. "Well…" the king began, ending the silence, "…what ya'll make of it?" "Well now, sire," the snail began, "I don't know how you found this, but this is a real-deal, treasure map." With that, the king jumped up for joy. "Yee-haw!" He cheered. "I can see the mother lode now." He fantasized that he discovered the treasure already. He saw, in a cavern a lake of gold, silver, buoyant chests and barrels silverware, jewels, statues half-buried, and even a throne, where a crown was waiting at the seat. The king was so excited he dove in into the gold and actually swam to the throne. Before he could ever have the chance of sitting…

"Sire!" The fantasy had vanished and King Dedede snapped back to reality. With that, he grabbed the snail between the eyes and the muzzle. "What now, Escargon?" The king barked, "I was just in the middle of what'll happen when I find that treasure!" "Oh…" sounded the snail within grasp, "Uh uhges e ay eh ar a un ooo ein uh e-huh."

Sean and his friends stayed alert to find the lost map and keep out of sight of the castle guards. When they took cover when spotted a few, they seemed very plush-like and cartoony. They've made eye-contact with mouth-less waddle dees, brass-coated knights with blades atop of their helmets, spiked gordos, misfit birds called bronto burts, clown-like poppy bros., even bipolar scarifies like the one in the fields. Sean was still had nervousness within him, for he didn't want to get in trouble with the guards, and he really didn't want to lose the map for good and come a long way for nothing. But he remained in stealth more than nervous. Just then, he halted with his crew halting behind him. His ears picked up signals of talking between two creatures. "What is it, cap'n?" Lil' Pea asked. "I hear something." Sean explained. He looked back in front to see a beam of light that shined from the crack of an open door. He told his friends to stay put and crept on closer to the beam, hearing the sound of the conversation of a king and snail. "Huh?" the king said and released the snail. "What you trying to say?" Sean inched head close into the light to take a glimpse on the discussion. "I was saying that we should make preparations to find the treasure." Escargon said audibly as he showed the map that was familiar to Sean's eyes. "The map!" He exclaimed to himself. "Hey!" Sean looked away from the light, the king and snail caught the attention of a poppy bro. jr. "What do you think you're doing, huh?" The minion asked. The crew looked at their young captain worriedly. "Dudes, we're busted!" Jeffrey feared.

Suddenly, Gooey expectorated his tongue out and coiled it around the minion. With a lash, the poppy bro. jr. was thrown away. With time of the essence, Sean barged into the room. He relieved Escargon of the map and zipped out. "Hey!" the king protested. "Let's go!" Sean ordered to his crew as he sprang off with them behind him. King Dedede and Escargon exited the room and saw the backs of the intruders' growing small and noticed a pink circle. "Kirby?" Thought the king, "He and them others must be trying to plunder me, but I won't have it. Escargon, call in the guards! Bring 'em back here and don't let 'em escape my castle!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Escape from Dedede

Our heroes hopped and sprinted at their full speeds, determined to escape the castle. And doing so, they encountered King Dedede's minions. They witnessed a cavalry of wheelie bike-mounted waddle dees, charging straight to them. "What are those?" Larry cried. "Wheelies!" Kirby squealed. He acted quickly by using his signature inhaling ability to capture a wheelie. Gooey performed the same trick, but used his tongue to capture a wheelie. When the puffball and blob swallowed one each, they were donned with backward red baseball caps. "What happened now?" Sean asked. "Wheel power!" Gooey declared. The pink and blue pair transformed into wheels, making Sean and the vegetables grow amazed.

Kirby and Gooey charged to the enemy cavalry and encircled them so they wouldn't escape. The mounted waddle dees looked around to see their enemies driving around them in a circle. After spinning around to see, the dees grew dizzy and fell off their vehicles. The colored wheels morphed back into the pink and blue creatures. "Poyo!" Kirby squealed as he held his hand up to signal his new friend to come. Everyone approached the wheelies, which were on their sides when their pilots fell. "I don't know if this looks right." Archibald stated. "Come on, Arch." Jeffrey said, "I've done wheelies on my bike. This'll be a cinch!" Instead of transforming, Kirby and Gooey released their wheelies and mounted on them, and donned helmets. Sean turned his back, and saw more creatures approaching quickly. He let out a frightened whimper and turned to his friends. "Let's get outta here!" He cried and approached the nearest wheelie. Bob, Percy, and Lil' Pea mounted together, Jeffrey mounted by himself, Larry mounted with Junior, and Archibald mounted with Laura and Annie. \

Aside from the heroic inhabitants of Dream Land, Sean and his crew had no knowledge of conducting such a machine with an eye on each side. Sean looked down to the handlebars and held them tightly. He looked back up to see the drawbridge still open. With the opportunity of escaping still in reach, Sean twisted the right handle forward, making his vehicle charge. "Whoa-oh!" He exclaimed as the wheelie drove off quickly. "You go, Sean!" Jeffrey exclaimed. Without hesitation, the wilily pea revved up his wheelie and made off, with the others following.

Dedede and his men ran quickly to capture his intruders and reclaim the map he hadn't owned. He was at the castle wall and saw the mounted crew speeding off to the drawbridge. Escargon, who was with his majesty, was pulled by his whiskers and was ordered, "Don't just stand there, ya fancy appetizer! Tell the bridge keeper to raise the drawbridge! And be quick about it!" The bloated bird shoved the snail and he slithered off in a fast pace. "Raise the bridge!" Escargon shouted for the keeper to hear. "Raise the bridge! Don't let the escapees be aptly named!" The waddle doo received the message and went to a control panel. He pressed a button with a arrow facing up, and soon heard the sound of clicking chains.

"Not good!" Sean cried as he released the handle to increase speed. Jeffrey noticed Sean slowing down. "Dude!" he called out, making the 13-year-old boy turn to him. "Come one, Sean! Speed up! You can do it! I believe you can!" Sean looked down to the handle he released. His couldn't let his fears get to him. He looked up to the closing drawbridge and with the roll of his wrist on the handle, his wheelie rapidly increased its speed. His friends soon joined him. The speeding made the crew draw closer to the bridge whish was slightly over half closed. As the raising continued, a cavalry of wheelies flew from the bridge and landed onto the ground, still speeding.

Everyone cheered as their escape and retrieving of the map was greatly successful. The castle guards of different creatures saw the enemy. Dedede had noticed, as well. And as a result of the map being escaped from his hands, he stomped on the ground like an ill-behaved child. "No no no!" He shouted with dissatisfaction. "I ain't toleratin' no pirates stealing what's mine! Escargon, start my Head Honcho! We still gettin' my map back!

"Dudes and female dudes, that was awesome!" Jeffrey cheered in the rush of adrenaline. Everyone braked their wheelies and kept on cheering, even Archibald. Having nothing to stop him, Sean drew out the retrieved map from his pocket with no hesitation. He studied the old parchment to where the hunt had left off before the detour. He trailed the dashed line to where it halted at the "X" at the blunted triangles. The young man took his eye off the map and looked up to what lies ahead. He saw mountains. "I say, Sean, to where would our destination be now?" Archibald asked. Sean pointed to yonder mountains and said, "The map says that we have to go to where the mountains begin."

"Then it would be best to go now." Gooey said. "Is it because it's getting late?" Junior asked. "I hope not." Percy wished, "My mom wants Lil' Pea and me inside at 5:50." "Dedede's following us!" the blue blob cried as he saw a blimp with King Dedede riding in an aircraft in the form of his own head. "Let's make like a banana split and get outta here!" Larry cried. Everyone remounted their wheelies and sped off. "Eat my dust, Dede-dude!" Jeffrey said as he left a filthy cloud of dust. "Sire!" Escargon called from the blimp's wheel at the bow. "What now, Escargon? Can't ya'll see that them brats are getting' away?" the king responded impatiently. "They're heading into the mountains!" The snail informed. Hearing the information made the naughty king cackle, "Perfect! They'll never find their way though there. We got 'em cornered. Alright, boys, after them!" He ordered the blimp from a megaphone.

Sean and his crew were going at the greatest speed they could reach. They were soon within the cliffs of the mountains. They stopped and dismounted their wheelies. They began to search for their next clue while the bloated king and his men are still behind. "It's a good thing we stopped here, dude." Jeffrey stated. "Do you see the marker?" Archibald asked, "No, I have gotta go to the bathroom." The messy-haired pea admitted as he hopped off. "Oh…dear…" Archibald said as he rolled his eyes.

Sean examined his surroundings within the mountains. The terrain grew darker, with everyone noticing. "Poyo!" Kirby squeaked as he leapt up and looked to the sky. Above were King Dedede and his blimp, over eveyone's heads. "Alright, troops, seize them!" The bloated bird ordered from his megaphone. "Dudes!" Jeffrey called out as he returned, "I think I found what we're looking for. Come on, let's go!" Everyone made their way to a green pipe. "Well, down the hatch, dudes!" The wily pea exclaimed. "Are you kidding?" Sean protested, "That pipe could lead to some sewer filled with germs and rats. No way am I jumping in there." Jeffrey sighed and asked, "Would you rather face those plush toy-like bad guy dudes? Sean reached over to enter the pipe, but as he reach over, he glanced at a appendage on the pipe's side. It looked rusty and filthy, and saw he looked, Sean noticed a certain pattern. "Dude! Lay off the traffic, let's go!" Jeffrey shouted to snap Sean back. The teen grabbed the rusty object and it broke off the pipe like a twig and he dove into the pipe and was followed by his crew and the puffball and blue blob.

King Dedede and his troops, on foot, raced through the rocky fissure and stopped at the green pipe. "Sire," Escargon said, "do you think they've…" Dedede let a nasty grin creep upon his face, "I think so… while we're there, we can get some back-up."

**Green pipe and back-up? What does that mean? I know…and you'll know eventually. And how can a pea ride a bike? And I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. Do read and review, plz! Later! :) **


End file.
